tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Ghost
"The Ghost" is the first episode of season four of the action television series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and the sixty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Billy Gierhart with a script written by Jed Whedon and Maurissa Tancharoen. It first aired on ABC on Tuesday, September 20th, 2016 at 10:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is based on the comic books created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. The television series was developed by Joss Whedon, Maurissa Tancharoen and Jed Whedon. * "AoS: The Ghost" and "Agents of SHIELD: The Ghost" both redirect to this page. * Production code number: 401. * This episode had a viewership of 3.439 million people on its initial broadcast in the United States. It rated 1.1% in the 18-49 age demographic. * Actor John Hannah is added to the main cast line-up beginning with this episode. * Actor Jen Sung is credited as Jen Kuo Sung in this episode. * This is the seventh episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. directed by Billy Gierhart. He previously directed "Absolution". His next episode is "The Good Samaritan" * This is the first television appearance of Robbie Reyes, aka the Ghost Rider. He is a character featured in Marvel Comics titles who fist appeared in ''All-New Ghost Rider'' #1 in May, 2014. * This is the first appearance of Gabe Reyes, who is Robbie's younger brother. * This is the first appearance of Aida in humanoid form, who is a Life Model Decoy (LMD) constructed by Holden Radcliffe. She first appeared in robotic form in "Ascension". * This is the sixth appearance of Elena Rodriguez. Allusions * Reference is made to the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D. in this episode. The new director will be introduced in "Meet the New Boss" and is based on an established Marvel Comics character. * Robbie Reyes is the third Spirit of Vengeance to use the name Ghost Rider, though he is the first one introduced in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Previous Ghost Riders include Johnny Blaze and Danny Ketch. * Daisy Johnson is identified by the code name Quake in this episode. This is also her code-name in the comic books. She was also identified as this in the season three epilogue, "Ascension". * Gabe Reyes is based on an established Marvel Comics character. He is the younger brother of Robbie Reyes and fist appeared in ''All-New Ghost Rider'' #1 in May, 2014. In the comics, Gabe uses leg braces rather than a wheelchair. * Life Model Decoys (LMDs) are robot simulacrums of human beings. The are utilized by S.H.I.E.L.D. in dangerous situations wherein the individual from which the LMD is based may find their life in jeopardy. They were first referenced, albeit jokingly, in the Avengers feature film when Tony Stark attempted to block communication with Phil Coulson by stating that was a Life Model Decoy. Quotes * Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie: Not fair. * Phil Coulson: You want tech like this, you should've cut off your own hand. .... * Robbie Reyes: So... You've got the devil inside you, too? Crew * Chris Cheramie - Producer * Nora Zuckerman - Supervising producer * Lilla Zuckerman - Supervising producer * Craig Titley - Co-executive producer * Drew Z. Greenberg - Co-executive producer * Garry A. Brown - Co-executive producer * Brent Fletcher - Executive producer * Paul Zbyszewski - Executive producer * Alan Fine - Executive producer * Stan Lee - Executive producer * Joe Quesada - Executive producer * Jim Chory - Executive producer * Jeph Loeb - Executive producer * Jeffrey Bell - Executive producer * Maurissa Tancharoen - Executive producer * Jed Whedon - Executive producer * Joss Whedon - Executive producer * Robert Parigi - Co-producer * Megan Thomas Bradner - Co-producer * Emma Fleischer - Co-producer * Bob Kozicki - Co-producer * Eric Litman - Editor See also External Links * * * * "The Ghost" at Wikipedia * * * * * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Season 4 episodes Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Episodes Category:2016/Episodes Category:Batman Category:Ghost Category:Mediamass Category:Legendary for Category:Jennifer hale Category:Demi moore